World War
General Description World War is a feature that was added in the Version 3.0.150 update. It allows demonstration of your Alliance by waging war against rivals to stake your territorial claim on World Map. Construct a Command Post to pack full of loot as you reap the spoils of war. Design a war base and save multiple unique layouts to test your might. Conquer the globe on an epic scale with matchmaking up to 50 VS 50. Requirements To be part of the World War, you'll need to have these prerequisites: * At Iron Age or above * In an Alliance of 10 or more members * Build a Command Post ** Tap on Store ** Tap on Army tab ** Select Command Post * Opt into battle (default is set to On) ** Go to your Alliance Gate and tap the gate ** Tap Alliance button ** Tap on the "WAR" button and make sure it's green Starting a World War Only leaders and co-leaders can start a World War * At the home base view, tap on the War button (to the right of the Battle/Peace Treaty button) * Tap "Begin New War" * In the combatant selection screen, tap on the number of members you want in the war ** Wars start with a default minimum of 10 members and increments of 5 afterwards up to the max of 50 * Tap on Start Search * You will be paired with a team with a similar makeup War Overview World War is a two-day struggle between two alliances for global domination. The alliance that earns the most stars will be victorious. Earn some loot immediately during battles and acquire bonus war loot for winning battles at the end of the war. Planning Day Donate troops to War Bases for extra defense during the entire war. War Bases defend using the same buildings found in your town. They can be arranged separately and keep the resources in your town completely safe during a war. During this time you can alter your base, donate troops, & research at the library and blacksmith. War Day Combatants make their two best attacks against the enemy alliance. You can use your both attacks on same War Base but only the best attack against each War Base counts. Earning stars is important! Wonder replacements and Revolutions and editing your War Base during War Day will not take effect on your War Base until the next war. Building under upgrade will be available at pre-upgraded level during world war. Global Combat War attacks do not affect medals or peace treaties. Blessings in your town have no effect on War Bases or war attacks. The highest level General will automatically defend the Castle on a War Base. When you attack, you can keep the loot you get, but as a defender, you never risk your own treasures earned elsewhere in the game. War Results Once the war is over, there is a five-minute grace period to allow any active battles to be completed. Your war loot will be delivered to your Command Post after the grace period. The winning alliances will receive all of their war loot. The losing alliance only receives a small portion for their efforts. You can see a detailed view of the war by hitting the report button. If there is a tie in stars, the tie will be broken by the highest average destruction. If there is a tie in average destruction then the tie will be broken by the faster average battle speed. If there is a tie in that then 100% loot is given to each alliance(?). War Base Gallery 90 Walls Medieval War Base #1.PNG|90 Walls Medieval War Base nr1 90 Walls Medieval War Base nr2 With Castle.PNG|90 Walls Medieval War Base nr2 With Castle 65 Walls Iron Age War Base nr1.PNG|65 Walls Iron Age War Base nr1 80 Walls Classical Age War Base nr1.PNG|80 Walls Classical Age War Base nr1 Tips and Tricks * The World War alliances are matched base on (a) similar total combatants' "strength" (b) similar Glory count, total strength is the total attacking and defensing score of a member, similar to levels of a player. * It's best to let the people with the highest level of Ranged Siege to donate to all war bases, since it's ranged and has area effect. * Combined with Angkor Watt, the artillery inside the Town center is almost invincible, which make the WW harder than hell. But you can always use barrage (higher than level 3) and betray to get rid of those instant killing cannons with a area effect. Use Sabotage on the TC to freeze it would also work. * Donate to your Alliance members both in the War Map and Alliance Chat. It's best for high age players to donate to the lower age players if the alliance is not at level 10. * Scout(visit) enemy bases to get an idea of their defenses during planning * Attack opponents in your Age range * You can only attack an opponent once * Peace Treaties and Blessings have no effect in World War Make sure to attack with a full army, tactics and troops tactics. If you formed offensive coalition, then don't forget to deploy them too * You can have 3 different War Base templates. Experiment with a variety of layouts until you find the one that best suits you! * Don't idle during combat! The game will become inactive and it will be considered a defeat. * The winning alliance will receive 100% loot, the losing one will get ~30?%, so if your alliance knows it will lose, you can focus high level enemies for a bigger loot. * Connecting roads increases the Health of a Town Center and thereby your defense, however you will need more space and walls for that, build up tactically. DomiNations Alliance Tournaments A tournament in which alliances are required to submit photos (screenshots) of their previous and current world wars to compete against other alliances. A group of alliances will fight each other within an organized structure in order to get a general idea of the skill level of each alliance. This structure involves the creation of a bracket in which alliances engage each other in battles until only one alliance remains. More information at DNations Ally Wars Tournaments page. 0SH is a player initiative that prescribes: * No Troop Tactics in Strongholds. * No Elephant Archer/Siege in attacks except in the presence of Bazooka Sentry/Tower. Alliances which pledge to abide by these rules include “0SH” in the Alliance Description. A War opponent is expected to follow the same rules in a match with honor. Ref.: ☀https://forum.nexonm.com/forum/nexonm-games/dominations/general-discussion-aa/604751-join-0sh Trivia * There is a 5 minutes cool down between world wars to allow any ongoing attacks to end, a second war can be started right away after the five-minute grace period. Category:World War Category:Alliance Category:Multiplayer